


Request: Peter Interacts With a Drunk Tony

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Apologies, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Tony is having a bad day. He’s meant to be alone the rest of the night. Peter wasn’t supposed to be here. Peter never should have been here.Requested by an anon
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Request: Peter Interacts With a Drunk Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @kittybellestark

Tony needed a drink. More than a drink. He needed to drown in his sorrows and spend a week alone before re-emerging and pretending things are better than ever. And that should have been fine. Just a night. Or two. The weekend even.

He didn’t have any commitments, Pepper was pissed at him, sure, but that’s why he has all this free time now. To de-stress, or just to get out of Pepper’s hair.

Regardless, Tony finally got his drink.

And he may have consumed more than what he initially planned too. But he’s alone and it’s fine. He can get blackout drunk and dance to bad music in his living room while wishing for death and hating everything outside.

It should have been fine. It would have been fine.

The elevator doors open as Tony is looking out the windows.

“Fuck off Platypus, I told you I’m fine.” Tony spat.

“Oh, sorry, Mr Stark, is this a bad time?” Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, well passed black out by now. It was clearly not a good time for Peter to be here and Tony felt himself getting more irritated with Peter being here while he was like this.

“Obviously, Peter, what the fuck are you even doing here?”

“Are you okay, Mr Stark? Let me get you some water.”

“I don’t want your fucking help. You’re a child, get out.”

Peter snorted as he dropped his bag, moving over to the bar and pouring Tony a glass of water. He brought it over to the adult with Advil in his other hand.

“Drink this, have some Advil, you’ll regret it otherwise.”

“What do you even want? Why are you here?”

Tony tried shoving the cup away, moving back to the bar and drinking more whiskey.

“Clearly, I’m here to make sure you don’t hurt yourself. Don’t drink that.”

“You’re such a child. Let me drink what I want. The stick up your ass isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

Peter grabbed the drink from Tony’s hand putting it back where it belongs and tried passing the water again.

“Yeah not like the alcohol you’re drinking. That’ll totally get you to an early grave.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck off.”

“You’re just using me. I’m taking you off my will. You want me dead so that you could have my money.”

“That’s not funny Mr. Stark. We’re not playing this game tonight.”

Tony snorted pushing himself away from the bar and away from Peter making it to his bedroom.

“You are trying to kill me. You want my money and you’re playing the long game. I’m not having it anymore. Get out.”

“You’re right, Tony, I just kill adult after adult so I can get my inheritance. I killed my parents, I sued Skip so badly he wish he were dead, I killed Ben. I’m killing May next then you. Clearly my life is money obsessed. I have no emotional connection to any of them. Clearly.”

“Better people have done worse.” Tony shrugged.

“I’m sure.” Peter laughed.

“Now that we established you’re a murderer.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“You kiss ass.”

“Many people have complimented my ability to kiss ass. So maybe try harder if you want to insult me.”

“I don’t want you here.”

“You never do.”

Peter finally managed to lead To y out of the living room and into his own room, and onto the bed. As soon as Tony hit the mattress he was asleep and Peter left him alone.

-

A week later and Tony still didn’t remember what happened. No clue that Peter had even shown up while drinking. That night should have been fine and alone.

Tony was working in the lab when Peter finally arrived sitting down a little more forcefully than normal. He just tossed his backpack carelessly rather then dropping it into it’s place.

“Bad day at school?” Tony asked, smiling at the boy.

“Nope.” Peter huffed.

“So what crawled up your ass then?”

Peter’s whole body tensed, an angry creeping up his neck and painting his cheeks. Peter’s eyes grew glassy as he tried not to angry cry.

“I didn’t appreciate the way you spoke to me last week. It was mean and really hurt. I recognize that some of things I said were immature and wrong and I apologize for that, but I should not have been put into a position where I had to act as an adult.”

Tony tried recalling what Peter was talking about but had no memory of even seeing Peter the week previous.

“Peter, I genuinely don’t remember seeeing you last week-“

“You were drunk, Mr. Stark. If you don’t remember it’s fine, just forget I said anything.”

“No, Peter it isn’t fine. I’m sorry I don’t remember and that I hurt you. You don’t deserve it and I’m sorry that I was the one that hurt you.”

Peter shook his head and Tony felt his heart break. He couldn’t believe that he allowed himself to hurt Peter in such a way. Tony felt like such a failure.

“You can’t give a genuine apology for something you don’t even remember. It’s fine.”

-

By the next morning Tony had reviewed all of the footage of his drunken night and he felt like a failure. Tony had become his own father, he was everything he never wanted to be. Tony is Peter’s Howard. He hurt his kid in the way he always wanted to avoid. Tony felt like he was the abusive asshole Howard once was, but he didn’t want to be the coward he once was either.

When Peter had finally awoken and went to the kitchen, Tony had made all Peter’s favourite breakfast foods, French toast, waffles, pancake and cinnamon rolls, bacon and scrambled eggs, muffins and croissants, quiche and omelettes, there was tea and hot chocolate and apple juice and orange juice. Tony had also already ordered Peter’s favourite snacks and lunch foods and candied for later, among many, many other things to try to apologize.

Peter walked out of his room, shocked at all the food. With Tony standing in the middle of it all.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? What’s with all the food? Are you throwing a breakfast party? A brunch? because I can go get changed.”

“It’s not a party. It’s an apology. Or, well, apart of one. I’m an asshole and I know what I said to you and I’m sorry. I was in a bad spot and really insecure and that doesn’t excuse how I treated you. You are my kid and you don’t ever deserve to have anyone to treat you the way I did.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, feeling weird being apologized too. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed, and Peter could tell Tony wasn’t sure what to do either.

“You don’t have to forgive me, I was an asshole and I don’t expect it. I just want you to know I’m sorry.”

“Uh, it’s fine. We all are insecure sometimes, right? And sometimes we take it out on the people we care about. I can forgive you for this one, but you do it again and it’ll take a lot more than just this for forgiveness. Okay?”

Tony nodded, glad that he hadn’t ruined everything with Peter.

“We have to hug now, it’s the law, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed raising his arms, inviting Peter to a hug.

“Oh, geez, we can’t go breaking the law now, Roo.”

Peter moved over finally getting to hug Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
